Three New Recruits
by WezzaHD
Summary: The X- men recruit three new mutants with three different powers. Jason Edwards (hive mind), with the ability to control insects (and spiders) and communicate with them, Akira Amori (Jaws), who looks like a shark and has the abilities of one, and Mary Dawn (marine), who can control and become water. Beginning of season 2, possible icemanxOC, quite a few OCs.
1. Chapter 1: new recruit 1 part 1

"Talking"

_"thinking/ telepathic talking"_

"FLASHBACK"

(Somewhere in Britain)

A young teenager by the name of Jason Edwards sat in the street. He was 15 years of age with a thin pale face where his skeleton was almost visible. He had cold blue eyes and long messy black hair that went down to his shoulders. He sat on his blanket and wore a thick waterproof coat to sleep in at night, which he needed especially since it had been raining a lot in the past week. A wasp flew around him and crawled into his sleeve. He looked at the hat he placed on the ground and counted how much he had. £12.34, that should be enough to buy a sandwich. He walked for a while, taking his blanket and money with him. He found a regular cafe and walked in, where he was soon stopped by one of the employees.

"Excuse me, but I'm afraid you can't eat here. We want to keep this place clean, thank you"

Jason glared at the man for a couple of seconds, then left. Outside he looked at the hygiene rating on the window; 5. Wasps and ants then crawled down from his trouser leg and made their way into the cafe. Jason smirked as all the customers ran from the restaurant screaming, and he walked away.

(Meanwhile, elsewhere in Britain)

Kitty, Jean, and Kurt were walking across streets, looking around.

"Are you, like, sure he's here?"

"Kitty, the professor said he was around here on cerebro"

"I know, Jean, but, like, where do we start looking?"

"He controls bugs, Kitty I guess ve should look in a park, or anywhere outside, or-"

Kurt was interrupted by the running and screaming of people from a cafe filled with insects

"I guess we just follow the insects, then" they all ran towards the place and began looking around, and Jean started to read people's minds to find him. She searched until she found one homeless guy walking alone.

"_well, onto the next house. And if they say no, them my little friends will ruin them, too"_

"There" Jean said pointing at the boy, and they all started running.

(With Jason)

Jason turned around to see three people around his age running towards him. They must have found out that it was him that put the bugs in there, and they knew his secret. He ended quickly, somewhere, anywhere, as long as it was away from here. They might turn him in to some lab like his parents tried to do. He ran, but didn't know where to go and didn't have much energy since he was hungry. He kept on running until he saw San alleyway. He may not be one for close combat but he was smart. He ran into the alleyway and those three ran after him.

(With Jean, Kitty and Kurt)

"Vait, ve just vant to talk!"

They went into the alleyway to find that he was nowhere to be seen, and the alley was a dead end.

"Looking for someone?" They turned to see that their target was right behind them.

"Listen, we-"

"No, leave me alone!" He yelled as wasps started to fly out of his sleeves and were multiplying quickly.

The three looked in surprise that they were faced with a wall of wasps, with no escape.


	2. Chapter 2: new recruit 1 part 2

**just got first review for first story, thanks JaredBattlespike. This will be the only two- part character introduction, after this, the others will be one part, and longer.**

* * *

Jean, Kitty and Kurt watched in horror as they were faced with an advancing swarm of deadly wasps. Kitty, was practically having a heart attack. Jean pushed them away with her telekinesis, and quickly created a force field to protect them, while Jason ran. There were lots of wasps,and Jean couldn't push them all away at once since there was too many, they were too small and their numbers were only getting larger.

Kurt, with his image inducer of, saw this, and Jean was getting tired, so he turned to Kitty "Kitty, phase us through" he said as he turned a dial on his watch to make him look human again. Kitty unwillingly nodded as she grabbed the two and they ran straight throughout the wasps, with Kitty shivering out of discus t as she did, when she saw their target climbing up a ladder, but kitty had to let go of the two and unphase to climb up, making it possible once again for the wasps to follow them, so they climbed quickly.

When they got up they saw him with his back turned to them and taking off his coat, to reveal a baggy black shirt over his bony body, with two holes in the back. He turned around and rolled up his sleeves, where they saw different kinds of bugs crawling all over him, kitty nearly vomited.

"You want to see me so badly? Fine, here I am." He yelled as insect wings came out of the two holes in his shirt and he flew up. At this point they looked behind them, the wasps had caught up with them.

"Remember, try not to hurt him, we have to show him that we mean no harm". Jean informed as the two nodded as Jean, used her powers to push every insect away. Kurt teleported up and grabbed to teen by the leg and dragged him down, as he clearly couldn't fly with two people, not with his lack of energy and physique, and Jean held him still.

"Please, let us talk to you". She said as Jason nodded, since he didn't exactly have any other option.

"Alright, we're part of a special school for gifted youngsters, like you, where we are taught to control our powers and use them for the good of both man and mutantkind and we came to offer you a place there. If you decline, we'll leave you alone, if you accept, we'll take you to our x- jet and take you to the school."

Jason weighed his options. On the one hand, she could be lying, a school for kids with superpowers? On the other hand, the blue one teleported, and the redhead was currently holding him in the air with her mind. Besides, he was homeless, his parents abandoned him, there was nothing here for him but getting rejected everywhere he went.

"Okay, I'll come" Jason answered. The three smiled, and went back to the x-Jet. They had done their part, and they wondered how the others would do with their recruitment missions.

* * *

**you like? Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3: new recruit 2

(Somewhere in Japan)

Akira Amori was running in a forest, didn't know where, didn't knew for how long, he just knew he would be running. He saw the tall trees moving past him, until he ran to a lake, where he stared at himself. Looking back at him in the water was a a bulky grey 15 year- old, with tough grey skin and a white streak on his shirtless chest that went up to his jawed mouth filled with a sharp set of teeth. He only wore a set of tracksuit trousers and combat boots with a katana strapped to his back.

He looked in the lake, a monster stared back.

He had tears forming in his eyes, so he stood up, and reached for his sword. An arrow came out of nowhere which he quickly dodged, causing it to land right next to him. He looked at it, there was a rope attached. Three other were shot out from the trees, which he gracefully dodged. Which was impressive, considering his physique. He saw three ninja, clad in all black, ran down the ropes with their own swords. They stood in a circle around him, until one ran at him, aiming for the neck, but was blocked by Akiras katana whilst the other two took the chance to take him out. Human shark moved out of the way just in time to have the three bump into each other. They looked around to see their target standing on one of the various rocks sticking out of the lake, and followed him and one jumped up and tried to strike him with his sword, but he quickly dived into the water, and the other two caught up to the first assassin, who looked in the water, until his eyes widened as he remembered what his client told them.

_"whatever you do, do not let him near a body of water. If he gets near water, you've already lost"._

just as he was about to tell his allies this, a hand reached up and pulled him underwater. The other two realized their mistake but it was too late as they also got dragged underwater. Akira swam up on the shore holding three unconscious ninja in his hands and dumped them on the floor. He wouldn't kill them, there was only one person he wanted to kill.

"Well, what a fine mess you made, Akira" a woman stepped out of the shadows. She wore all black, like the other ninja,and carried a sword, like the other ninja, and she wanted to kill him, like the other ninja, but Akira knew that she was not like the other ninja. For one, she didn't wear a face mask, showing her beautiful flowing black shoulder- length hair and a thin face with hazel eyes. She looked at the unconscious wet ninja and sighed.

"You give them one rule and expect them to follow it. It was rather surprising to see all the assassins I hired beaten; you left an entire trail of them back there" she gestured to the forest behind her. "I suppose it's true that you have to do something yourself if you want it done right". Akira glared at the woman as she spoke, and felt disgusted that he had once called her his little sister.

"You killed our mother, Sakura." Akira spat.

"It was her fault for not killing a monster when she had the chance for 15 years" Sakura grinned

"And that wasn't enough, you grandfather as well, and blame them both on me, and everyone believed you, no-one questioned it at all, not with the fake jaw marks **IN HER CHEST**!" He couldn't stop himself from yelling, and who could blame him?

"Enough about blind fools" Akira growled at this "this is between you and me" Sakura unearthed her sword and got into a fighting stance, and Akira did the same. They rushed towards each other, their swords colliding multiple times. Sakura spun her leg around his legs to trip him up, but Akira jumped and brought his sword down on her, but she blocked and kicked him in the gut. He felt little pain punched her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of his former sister and pushing her back. She quickly regained her bearings and gracefully dodged all his sword swingings and continued, in a hope to tire him out, which resulted, however in HER getting slower, but landed three kicks to his face and giving him various cuts on his stomach pushing him into a tree, but when she ran towards him with her sword in a stabbing position, he ducked and slashed just under her left knee before slamming her into the ground and throwing her sword into the lake. She cried out in pain and he pinned her to the ground.

"TIME TO DIE!" He yelled.

* * *

Logan, Scott and Evan ran through the forest following the fallen ninja.

"He's definitely this way, I can smell him" Logan said.

"You think we'll have as much trouble as Jean, Kitty and Kurt did" Evan asked Scott.

"Hard to say, Evan, all of the guys we checked aren't dead, just unconscious, so there's a good chance we might just talk peacefully and avoid the trouble of fighting" Scott replied.

"TIME TO DIE!" They heard as they saw a human shark about to kill a teenage girl.

"Never mind" Scott sighed as he reached for the button on his viser

* * *

Akira was so close, so close to getting his revenge, but then he got hit with a red beam and got knocked into a tree. He looked and saw a tall kid with some weird glasses, kid with spikes coming out of his body, and a large gruff man in orange.

"Leave the girl alone, bub, and let's have a little talk" the gruff man said as metal claws cam out of his knuckles. Both him, and his sister eyed this. He saw she was still in the ground, and couldn't go anywhere with that gash on her leg. He ran towards her with his sword but the one with the claws stopped him, while the other two helped her up.

"Are you okay?" The glasses one asked, looking at her bleeding leg. Akira roared at this, and bit the big one and ran. The spiky one threw spikes at him, but he caught and crushed them in his mouth. But he was blocked by one of the big ones claws again. They had a struggle, but then he unsheathed his other claws and broke his sword with ease. A couple of other ninja came and took her away, grinning at him as she left, and the big ones claws appeared to have peaked her interest.

"NO" Akira yelled as he once again tried to run after her but was stopped by that red laser again, and was punched to the ground by the big one.

"Listen, bub, you can let us talk, or we can start punching us some more until the girl is safely away"

"I'll just take the punching option, what does it matter?" Akira said "I'm a monster, and will always be seen as one"

"Well we're offering you a place for people with gifts like you," the spiky one said as his spikes rose from his body "and us, where you won't be thought of as a monster"

"Fine, I'll come and see what I think but you owe me a new sword" Akira pointed at Wolverine, who got up.

"Meh" he said as he started walking ahead of them "I'll put it on my tab, now you coming or not?"

Akira got up and walked with them to the x- Jet.

They had done their part, wolverine thought, now it was just Chuck and Ororo left.

* * *

**you like my fight scenes? You like Akira? You like the story so far? Let me know what you want to see more of or could be done better of in the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4: new recruit 3

(California Suburbs)

Marianne 'Mary' Dawn was sleeping. Dreaming about water as she usually did, sometimes she was swimming through calm seas and water, sometimes she was swimming in the Olympics with her parents cheering her on, but sometimes she was swimming in a raging storm, desperately trying to find land, and would always wake up Somehow with a wet bed, but it wasn't just wet around her lower body, it always seemed like it was always in a rough shape of her body. Mary loved swimming; it was her life and she hoped to be in the Olympics someday when she was a old enough. She trained five times a week and rested on weekends and she would've trained on those, as well if her parents hadn't insisted she limit herself.

Right now, she was having her storm dream, and couldn't find that piece of land. She was struggling to stay above water, until a tidal wave hit her and she shot out of her bed, awoken, she looked her bed, wet again, and she didn't know why. She wanted to go to a doctor but her mother insisted that she didn't. She took a deep breath and put her translucent blue hand on her head.

Wait, blue hand? She looked at her hand, it was blue and translucent. She turned on a light and ran to a mirror. She was made of water. She screamed and her parents rushed in seconds after they heard her.

"Mary, what's wrong?" Her father asked while her daughter stared at him like he had a second head.

"What's wrong?! What's wrong is that I'm MADE OF WATER!" Her father stared at her confusingly. She looked at her hand, it was completely normal. She looked in a mirror, but she didn't see a blue girl, she saw a 15year-old with tanned skin and long black hair and bright green eyes in wet pink pajamas.

"But, I, it, what?"

"Go back to bed, sweetie, we're tired" her mother said, yawning."although you might want to sleep in some other PJs."

Mary was confused, she was sure that her body was made of actual water, but what had happened? She didn't have time to think about it as surprise was wearing off and her tiredness was returning. She got changed into her spare pair of PJs and slept around the mark she had made and drifted off to sleep, the rest of her night was peaceful.

She woke up and got dresses, wearing a blue denim Jacket and Jeans. Under the jacket she wore a green top and necklace. She got down and had breakfast. Her dad was working, and for some reason her mother was always tired and holding a cup of coffee.

"Morning"she said to both of them while walking off.

"What? You waiting to wake us up again" her father teased while she gave a small smile and walked off to school. She made her way to school while a teen about her age than up and walked next to her.

"Hi, Brian" Mary greeted. With a smile on her face. Brian was tall, had short brown hair and fair skin. He wore mostly brown, with black skinny Jeans. But he didn't usually smell like a dumpster.

"Jesus, Brian, you smell like garbage" Mary commented

"Yeah, I guess I forgot to have a shower this morning" he replied "but what about you? You looked worried, something on your mind"

Mary shook her head "no, just didn't get enough sleep"

"Well, it happens" her friend shrugged, and they walked off to school.

* * *

(Time skip

The X- Jet landed in a field near the town. The bottom opened and Charles and Ororo came out and Charles stopped.

"Bobby, you can come out now" Charles turned around and a boy of 15 with a blue jacket came out.

"Aw, man, I just wanted to see you guys go on a mission" Bobby said.

"Bobby, these missions can be potentially dangerous if a a mutant gets agitated" the weather goddess lectured

"And this particular case is odd, since her mutant signature keeps disappearing and reappearing, so I thought I might deal with this case last and get the others out of the way"

* * *

(Meanwhile, at school)

Mary had just done a whole day, and nothing odd happened. Maybe it was all just in her head, maybe she had just imagined it all. She sighed as she went to sit by the water fountain and went for a drink. She presses the button, but the water splashed in her face. She frowned as the water dripped from her face. The fountain must have been broken, as it wasn't turning off and the water was still flowing. Then she was scared when the water rose up and moved towards her. She ran as the water followed. She ran home and check behind her halfway there, and the water was gone. When she got how she saw her parents waiting for her, with her mother tired as usual.

"Mum, everything alright? Am I in trouble?"

"No" her mother shook her head "we're going to talk about your water issue"

"Alright, but we know I just didn't get enough sleep last night, and-" Mary started

"No, sweetie" her father interrupted. "What happened wasn't a dream"

"We always knew that we couldn't keep this from you forever, and we may not have the right knowledge to help you, but we know someone who does" her mother went to pick up the phone when a someone knocked on her door. Her father went and opened it and they saw a bald man in a wheelchair with an African lady with white hair and a kid around her age.

"Charles" her mother questioned "I was just about to call you"

"Well, I came because of a mutant signature that kept on disappearing, but then I found it coming from your house" the bald guy, now known as Charles said.

"What are you talking about? How to you guys know this man? What's a mutant?"

"You see, the reason for your abilities, is because of your x- gene. X- genes are what give us all our mutant abilities. It is because one of your parents will have either an active of dormant X- gene, and since your mother, Lisa, has an active gene, we know who you got it from" Charles explained. Marianne looked at him, something about him was so welcoming.

"I knew I couldn't hide it from you forever, honey" Lisa began "I've been holding back your power for a week, now. It's why I've been so tired recently. But every so often, the control slips, which is what those episodes you had were. I'm a telepath, so I have psychic abilities. I can read mind, and control them in a subtle way. I've been telling your brain suppress your power, hold it down, but I still knew that I'd have to call Charles eventually."

"Yeah, how do you know him anyway, mum?"

"Charles Xavier was the one who taught me to control my powers, I was about your age, and I was hearing voices everywhere, then Charles found me and helped me to control it. He also wanted me to join the x- men, but I refused because I wanted to live a normal life. I wanted the same for you, Mary, to have a normal life" absorbed this, then turned to Xavier.

"What is your power, anyway?"

_"I am also a telepath, I can read, control, and influence minds" _He said in everyone's heads. They all heard it. Mary had one more question.

"You mentioned 'x- men', what are they?" She asked

"We are a group of mutants who use our powers **for the good of mankind!**" the African one spoke up, and as she spoke, her eyes turned white and wind rushed in through the door and it got cloudy for a short period of time until everything went back to normal.

Mary took a deep breath; she was speechless about all of this, she didn't know what to say. Mutants? X- men?

"I'm sorry, I need some time to think about this" she ran up to her room and locked the door.

"Marianne! Wait-"

"No, Lisa, let her think this through on her own" Charles stopped her.

* * *

(Meanwhile, at Brian's house)

Brian was in his room, and in agony. He felt like he was going to die. Ever since this morning, he had felt weird, like very body was being turned into goo.

He looked at his arm, it was turning grey, and he was melting. He screamed, he screamed as loud as he could. He saw himself in the mirror, he was becoming some kind of swamp creature. His parents rushed in, they saw the state he was in, with his eyes pleading

"Mum, Dad, Help me!" He yelled while his parents stared In horror at their melting son.

"Get the gun" his mum said with Brian in shock at what he had just heard, but he was too in pain to do anything. His father came back with a gun in his hand, pointed at is sons head.

*smash*

The man was slammed into the wall by his sons arm. Brian saw his mum running and slammed her into the wall, too, causing them both to go unconscious, while Brian started to walk.

* * *

Mary was sitting in her room, thinking, not knowing what to do. Should she abandon her normal life to be an x-man? If she has a gift should she not use it to help people? She was so confused. She then heard something, something coming from her best friends house. She was horrified by what she saw come out. A creature with reddish grey gooey skin that was wearing Brian's clothes? Brian? Was he a mutant, too? The creature yelled.

The kid her age ran outside. She saw him shoot ice at the figure, which only served to make him angry. Maybe, if Charles could help her, she could help Brian too.

* * *

(Outside)

It had come out of nowhere, Bobby was shooting ice at it, but it kept breaking down hos structures and coming towards him. He created a wall made entirely of ice, he thought he had it beat, but it spat something at the wall and it quickly melted. It slammed its arm at him, which he quickly dodged. Suddenly, the girl ran outside. What was she doing here? It was dangerous.

"Brian, we can help you, but you have to stay calm!" The giant monster seemed to stop, Bobby saw his chance, he shot beams of ice at it, the creature roared in anger.

"No!" Mary said as she turned the ice into water, and it started to lose balance on its left side, but now before it threw Bobby across the road who made an ice slide and landed without a scratch.

**"I will not allow you to harm our student any longer!"**storm shouted as she made it rain. It yelled in fear as it saw its body fall apart and go into a nearby drain. Marianne watched in horror, as one thought came to mind. That was her best friend.

"Is that what can happen if you lose control?" She asked. Xavier nodded

"Sometimes. they can become confused, and if the authorities attack them, they'll be even more agitated"

"I want to go to the school" she decided. She didn't want to see this happen to anyone else, she was lucky she had her mother. While Xavier stated that it was not always the case, it was still possible, and she had lost her best friend because of it.

"I want to join" She said flatly. "I want to help people like you have, so noone ends up like Brian" Xavier nodded

"Alright, let us know when you're ready."

* * *

She packed everything she needed, gave her parents a hug goodbye, and left for their jet.

"So, you control water, I guess" Bobby tried to make conversation

"Yea, once you get past all the surprise, it's actually pretty cool"

There was this awkward silence where they just didn't know what to say to each other.

"You seem nice, I hope I see more of you" Mary said as they approached the X- Jet. she walked it, and sat next to what she guessed were two other recruits. One was a homeless guy who looked like he hadn't eaten in days, and the other was a shark man who looked like he had just been playing with 10 knives because of all the cuts he had.

As she sat next to the two Storm went to the professor.

"You knew Bobby snuck on board the whole time" she said to the professor.

"Indeed, I did, I wanted her to meet someone her age who was also a mutant, so she might understand better. I might have asked one of the children anyway had it come to mind before we boarded the jet" Xavier looked back at the three. "And I have a feeling that those three make an excellent team"

* * *

**Well, that's all the character introductions, how they will react to the the mansion, and high school, and missions, is for later chapters. Also, thinking of changing Mary's mutant name from Hydro, to Marine. Let me know of your thoughts in the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5: codenames

The three Sat in an awkward silence on the plane. Neither one said anything, until Marianne decided to break the ice.

"So, why don't we introduced ourselves. I'm Marianne Dawn, but everyone called me Mary, I guess you guys can, too"

"Jason Edwards" Jason said and held out his hand

"I'm Akira Amori" he said while not bothering to turn his head.

"What do you two think that the institute will be like?" Mary asked, and Jason shrugged while Akira still sat there.

"I am still weighing my options" He replied. He was only going because it was what his mother had always wanted, to find him a place where he would be accepted. For as long as he remembered he was always inside, the closest he ever got to leaving was his families garden, and would only be allowed out for a short distance in the night. For him, everyone was an enemy at night, and he could not be seen by the enemy no matter what. if a person ever saw him, he would knock them out and leave them lying covered in alcohol so they would think it was just some kind of drunken hallucination. Since no one ever came looking for him on those nights, he assumed it worked.

They soon arrived outside the mansion and saw other playing outside. The trio left the jet to see some kids playing outside. One was a Brazilian kid throwing a frizby to a girl with red hair and ponytails, who morphed into a dog and caught it in her mouth, and then back into a human and threw it to a short child with brown hair, but it hit his head and he fell over, and four of him landed on the ground. An Asian girl shooting fireworks from her hands. Then the three realised that it may be a mansion, but it would be crowded.

They arrived inside and got shown around then were taken to their rooms. Jason and Akira shared a room, while Marianne went in with Rahne. Soon, they got themselves settled in.

Akira was sitting on his side of the room. He was thinking, should he really try to kill his sister? His mother always told him, "revenge is a path with a dead end". But everytime he remembered her saying that, he then remembered seeing his sister kill her in cold blood. He was so confused, he didn't know what to do. He was here, now what? He would think of it more, but then he and the others, were called down to the "danger room", so he and Jason left.

* * *

Marianne unpacked her bags and put her clothes in the wardrobe of her side of the room, while the Rahne huffed.

"And I was enjoying having my own room" she spoke with a Scottish accent.

"Well, I just found out I can control water, life is full of surprises" Mary replied.

"Aye, but I was so lucky, to have mg own room in this place, what with it being so crowded and all"

"I can get that" Mary said

"By the way, my name's Rahne"

"I'm Marianne, but call me Mary"

They shook and Rahne curled up into a ball on her bed like a dog going to sleep in its basket, but was disturbed by the telepathic message to go downstairs.

* * *

Once they were all down, they were shown to a hallway in the basement. In the end there was two doors, both marked with an "X" in the doors. The professor pointed to one.

"That room goes to cerebro, it's what I use to find mutants all over the globe, it's how I found you three" he gestured to the three new recruits.

"And this, this is the danger room, it's where we have our training sessions"

"Why don't I give you guys a personal tour of that room" Logan smiled with a grin that said "that room is where you'll die"

The three shivered, but agreed. In there, they saw the other recent mutants just finishing their sessions.

"Alright, Bubs, your session is over. Now you get to see the three newbies, what they can do, and they'll pick their codenames"

"Codenames?" Jason asked

"Yeah, we get to pick codenames for ourselves so we have cool names to go with our awesome powers!" Bobby said. Mary giggled at this.

"But first, here are your uniforms" Logan handed them each a uniform, which they changed into and got back quickly.

"Alright, slim, you're up first" he pointed to Jason, who's bony physique was really showing in the skin tight X- man uniform, as it couldn't be masked by any thick coat. On his uniform, there was a belt with lots of compartments, and two holes in the back.

Storm, who was watching from the control room, set it to "beginner", and turned it on. Soon, guns and turrets ere pointing at Jason, who ran as they shot at him. He soon sprouted his wings and flew up. He flew over all of the turrets, avoiding their fire until he landed in the center of the room. Soon the turrets suddenly switched off and fell apart. Termites crawled out of them and went back to Jason. They soon noticed one of his compartments was open. He had dropped the termites in them when he was flying over them, so they could chew the wires and disable them from the inside out. The boys cheered while some of the girls shivered.

"Awesome, so, what do you want to be called?" Scott asked.

"How about insectoid?" Jamie piped up.

"Like, ew" Kitty said.

"No" Jason replied. "Call me, Hive Mind"

"Alright, you're next, sharkboy"

Akira growled and went to the center, where the broken weapons had disappeared with new ones in their place. They started firing at him, but he knew how to avoid projectiles and dodged them each easily, and ran towards one of them. He bit it's head off with his jaws. He then jumped off of it and did the exact same to the others.

By the end there was nothing salvageable left, and Akira walked back into the line

"Call me Jaws"

"You mean like the giant shark in the monster movie" Bobby asked

"Exactly"

"Okay, then, you're last one" He pointed to Marianne, who had to perform in the wreckage, since Jaws had made such a mess, there wasn't enough time to clean it up. This time, five drones came out, and took the form of thugs. She turned into water, and ran towards them. She suddenly realised that she didn't know what to do, so she pointed her arm at one and water shot out of it, and two of them shorted out. She tried it again, but this time to no avail. The three remaining advanced toward her and she backed away. Suddenly they turned off.

"You still doesn't have full control over your powers" Logan said "Don't worry, that's how most of these guys were before we found 'em"

"Well, what do you want to be called?" Sam asked. Mary thought for a moment.

"Wait, I know. How about Marine?" Bobby said. "It sounds like your name, Marianne." She smiled

"Marine it is, then"

"Well, its almost time for dinner, and you all have school tomorrow" Xavier said, and they all got changed and left the danger room.

* * *

Deep in the sewers, in the dirty flowing water, where light did not exist, the murkiness shrouded the area. In the water, something emerged. a wet, red hand grabbed onto a ledge. The hand looked like it was falling apart. Soon, a body clambered up with it. The figure had trouble keeping it's form, but the water drained, and it took shape. It's face turned into that similar of a human's, but was still the same colour as it was before. The figure was close to taking shape, and looked at it's hands. Then, it screamed.

* * *

**So, yeah, I decided to call her Marine, because it was a good wordplay with her name. What will happen in the next chapter? Reviews are welcome**


End file.
